


Not Quite Like Mystique (Erik Lehnsherr x Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Mutant Reader, Romance, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Imagine being a shapeshifter with Erik never leaving you alone and you're insecure about your true form.





	

         "Erik, can you stop following me around for once?" (y/n) snapped as she turned around. Her (h/c) hair falling down her back and her piercing (e/c) eyes narrowed into a glare.

  
        "I just want to make sure that you're alright. There is no need to get hostile towards me," Erik said as he put his hands up in defense. (Y/N) just scoffed and made her way to the living room of the mansion and grabbed a random book from the bookcase. The (h/c) plopped down on the couch and open up the book, sniffing in the fresh smell of paper.

  
        "Is this a new book?" (y/n) asked Erik and he just shrugged. She rolled her eyes then scanned across the gentle material. (Y/N) felt the couch sink next to her and she spent no time looking to her right, she already knew that Erik was there,"Can you stop stalking me you idiot?!" 

  
        "I am just making sure if you're alright, and I just want to know why you're always in other forms instead of your usual form," Erik mentioned and (y/n) snapped the book closed, throwing it onto the wooden coffee table.

  
        "I am fine, and I am can be whichever form that I please. It is none of your business, your mutation isn't as visible as mine," (y/n) stood up and started to storm towards her room. She felt Erik grip her wrist and she practically ripped his hand off of her. 

  
        "Just please leave me alone," (y/n) said before she disappeared into her room. All Erik wanted to do was make her feel comfortable with who she really

* * *

  
        "He's been stalking me ever since I got here," (y/n) mentioned to Raven as she braided the other mutant's blonde hair. 

  
        "Maybe he has a thing for you. Haven't you seen the way he stares at you? I might even think that you like him back in the slightest," Raven answered and (y/n) momentarily stopped her braiding before she shook herself back into reality.

  
        "I don't like him at all, but he is handsome as hell..." (y/n) mentioned and Raven chuckled while shaking her head."He's always asking why I'm not in my true form, and I sort of yelled at him. He is surely not going to talk to me now, but he pretty much stays nearby."

  
        "(Y/N), I know that you're confident, and your true form isn't that bad. It's just your hair and skin that'd be considered weird, otherwise, you look pretty normal,"  Raven said and (y/n) shrugged. "Plus, you change your appearance every single day. Last time I checked, your hair isn't short and black..."

  
        "I like it, and I'm done with your hair," (y/n) said twisting around the last blonde lock around the other.

  
        "If being an X-Men doesn't work out, you can always be a beautician," Raven chuckled and (y/n) laughed along with her. 

  
       "Nah, I'll be one of the X-Men, and it's not like anything could go wrong. We are all in this together, and we have each other's backs," (y/n) nodded.  
        "But, seriously, you should hang out with Erik more often," Raven nodded and (y/n) sighed.

  
        "I don't have to worry about that. I already told you that he doesn't leave my side. It's sort of creepy, but affectionate at the same time," (y/n) said shrugging again.

  
        "See, I think that you two should be a couple and then you two can have beautiful mutant babies," Raven nodded and (y/n) shook her head.

  
        "No," (y/n) simply said as she stood up,"Well, I am going to get myself a snack." (Y/N) opened the door to Raven's bedroom and stepped into the hallway, walking in the direction of the kitchen. Not surprisingly, (y/n) bumped into Erik. 

  
        "Hey! (Y/N) where are you going," Erik said as he strongly gripped onto her arm. (Y/N) snapped her head towards him, her short, black hair bouncing from the sudden movement.

  
        "To the kitchen! I already told you to leave me alone already," (y/n) tried to pry Erik off of her arm, but his grip was pretty tight. Suddenly her body was spun around and Erik's rather soft lips were pressed against hers. She slowly kissed back, but so many emotions were running through her veins that she turned back into her original form.

  
        Her skin transformed to a soft blue, her hair lengthened and faded into a silver, and her eyes went from being dark brown to her naturally golden shade. They finally stopped kissing and Erik rested his forehead against hers,"I knew that you were going to kiss back."

  
        "Oh gosh," (y/n) transformed to her usual human form, but Erik intertwined her hands with his making her change back again.

  
        "You don't need to change the way you look. You're completely beautiful the way that you are," Erik mentioned and (y/n) shook her head.

  
        "I bet you say that to all the ladies," (y/n) laughed, not sure whether or not he was serious.

  
        "No. I am very serious. I don't care what you look like, I just love you for who you are. The first time I saw you, I just knew how much I was going to care about you."

  
        "I... I just. No one has ever said anything like that to me before, so I don't know how to feel about this," (y/n) bit her lip and Erik just ran his hands through her silver hair.

  
        "Your hair actually quite pretty," he kept running his hand through the long, shining strands until (y/n) stopped him.

        "Wait, is this why you have been practically stalking me?" (y/n) asked,"Is it because of my insecurity with my appearance?"

  
        "Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you felt as comfortable as you could be. And, come on, everyone else thinks that you're gorgeous in your real form too. There's no shame being a mutant, and you can shapeshift which is a pretty awesome power."

  
        "Well, now you can follow me around for a different reason because now we're dating," (y/n) smiled and Erik nodded in agreement.

  
        "Anything that you say beautiful. I'll go through with it..."


End file.
